


Stars

by Shywriter33



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Hurt Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shywriter33/pseuds/Shywriter33
Summary: Tony's thoughts as he gazes into the spider kid's eyes one last time.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own Marvel

Tony Stark looked glassily at the ruined battlefield around him.

He could see the vain piles of smoke, could smell the blood and melted metal, could hear voices surrounding him at once alongside a faint ringing noise.

"M-Mr. Stark, Tony, we won." Tony wished he could move, as he could do nothing as the kid who has edged into his heart was wobbling, both in voice and body.

He could see the dry dirt alongside the boy's face, being smudged as tears rained down.

Maybe it was the pain of a headache talking to him, but he can't help but remember the last time he saw the kid like this, after the Vulture. He remembered Happy calling, his voice not even trying to edge the worry of the kid as the bodyguard had roamed the battleground beach scene.

First Harley now Peter.....oh god.

If he hasn't felt his body shutting down, he would of not realized just how he lost his breath for a moment.

The small kid from Tennessee with the potato gun, okay he's eighteen now but still he can't help but wish he was here as well. He can only imagine how it'll be when that kid finds out of this, he already had to pull Harley back from going after Team Cap and landing in jail after speaking of what happened, and before with Ultron.

He was just glad he introduced Morgan to both and the boys to each other. He just hopes Peter knows just how much he means to him, and how he won't be alone this time.

"We did it Mr. Stark...Tony....we won." Tony smiles softly as the darkness engulfs him. At peace for the first time, he becomes the stars.


End file.
